There You'll Be
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Okay folks, this is a songfic about ARnold and Helga. It has a really great song and story so, If you wanna read a good songfic andd happen to like my others, come and read this Songfic


-Hey folks, since a lot of people liked my songfics, I decided to write More. Here's one for all you Helga and Arnold fans. The song in this fic is called: There You'll be. I heard this song was in Pearl Harbor. Anyway read and Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
When I think back on the times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life.  
  
  
A sixteen year old Arnold is getting off a plane. As he leaving the airport, he remembers when he left his hometown. ~A young Arnold is holding his ticket and Gerald is hugging him, with tears running down his face. The whole gang is there saying their farewells to Arnold. The last one to say good-bye was Helga. A young Helga runs up to Arnold and gives him a hug, but before she lets go, she whispers in his ear "I love you!'' And then hands him a box. Arnold eyes open wide in shock and he backs away. Tears are coming down Helga's cheeks as Arnold is boarding the plane as he looks back to his friends, he stops Helga mouthing "Please, don't forget me!" Arnold wipes his eyes and waves good-bye. It'll be six years before, he'll meet his friends again~ Arnold looks in his book-bag and finds the box, inside that box was all Helga's love remembrance from three, to ten. Arnold smiles and sets off to find the boarding House. A car pulls up in-front of him. "Need a Ride?" A voice whispers.  
  
  
When I look back on that day,  
Ooh, when I smile and see your face.  
You were right there for me.  
  
  
Arnold looks at the person, she seems so familiar with her blue eyes and long blond hair. "What! Do I have something on my face Football Head? Helga asked. "Helga?" Murmured Arnold. Helga nods her head and smile "Are you coming in the car or I'm I going to have to, drag you in!" responded Helga as Arnold woke up from his trance and grinned then, he went inside the car. "How did you find me? How did you know I was coming back?" Questioned Arnold and Helga laughed.   
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,  
In my heart their always be  
A place for you for all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I go   
There I'll be  
  
"Well, your still dense as ever. I got friends in high places." Answered Helga. "Gerald told, didn't he?" replied Arnold as Helga smiled at him. "Yeah, he told Phoebe and she told me, they're engaged you know?" mumbled Helga as she stared at Arnold. Arnold blinked and smiled "I knew that, I been writing, you know?" asked Arnold and Helga shook her head. "You never wrote me, Arnold Why?" Demanded Helga as she stopped the car and turned toward him. Arnold lifted an eyebrow and pulled out the box, Helga gave him. "I didn't need to, You were always with me. I never forgot you Helga. I had to figure something important for many years and finally I got what, I needed." Explained Arnold. Helga choked back a sob and whispered "What was that Arnold?" Arnold smiled "You Helga, I wanted to know my feelings for you was true and if I deserved you? And you know what I found out? I don't care, I love you and that all's that happens and I want to spend the rest of my life, with you," Answered Arnold as he took out a blue diamond ring and placed it on Helga's finger. Helga cried "Yes, Ooh Arnold. I been waiting a long time for this. I love you too. I love you so much." Arnold smirked and gave Helga a passionate kiss. "You made me the happiest man alive, now let's share this moment with our best-friends." Helga smiled and took Arnold's hand, together they came out the car and walked towards Gerald and Phoebe's home.   
  
  
Cause I always saw in you,  
My light, My strength  
And I want to thank you now  
For all the ways.  
You were always there for me,  
You were always there for me.  
  
  
Years later Helga and Arnold are happily married watching their kids. "Arnold do you think we're always be together and happy?" Arnold smiled at Helga and held her hand. "Don't worry Helga, Our love will last forever and a day in us and our kids." Helga kissed Arnold and they stayed in their embrace till their kids broke them apart: "Mom, Dad come play with us!" yelled Tammy and Jeff (their kids). Jeff looked like Arnold but had Helga's eyes and Temper. Tammy looked like Helga with Arnold eyes, attitude, and eyebrows. Their kids liked to fight a lot, but their parents knew they had a lasting sibling love like their Parent's love for each other.   
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,   
In my heart, their always be a place for you,   
For all my life,  
I'll keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I go.  
There you'll be.  
  
  
~ Arnold and Helga's will always have a place for each other, they were destined for each other, and their love will last forever, I hope everyone gets to know that kind of love. This is the end of the fanfic, I hoped you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Or send me an email, I love getting emails. Anyway, Luv ya fans.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
